Heretofore, a liquid fat has been used for a frying oil or spraying oil because it is not solidified at a low temperature and is easily used. Further, it is also used for various kinds of fatty foods for improving physical properties or melting in the mouth thereof. However, such a liquid fat has inferior stability to oxidation in comparison with a solid fat, and also has other disadvantages such as a oily taste.
On the other hand, laurin fat has good stability to oxidation as well as good melting in the mouth accompanied with cold mouth feel and a plain taste. Therefore, it has been widely used in various fatty foods such as, for example, chocolate; ice confectionery, e.g., ice cream; confectionery, e.g., margarine and shortening; whipped cream, coffee cream and liquid or powdered dairy products, e.g., processed milk; frying oil for butter peanut, etc.; spraying oil for Japanese cracker and the like.
However, it is difficult to use laurin fat in the same manner as a liquid fat because it is hard at a low temperature. Therefore, it is of great significance to develop a fat having good stability to oxidation, good melting in the mouth and a good taste which can be used in the same manner as a liquid oil.